


You Know I can Take Whatever I Want

by Wrockstargirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluffy, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, You Have Been Warned, because hes a drama queen, ben likes to monologue, but the second chapter wont be btw, no set time, random confessions sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrockstargirl/pseuds/Wrockstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben can take whatever he wants. So why doesn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I can Take Whatever I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this story! It only has one chapter right now; the second is going to be PWP, not productive plot or storyline wise but still kind of fluffy. You don't have to read it if you don't feel like it. I don't write straight fanfiction most of the time; it's odd for me. No real reason why; it just is. Anyway, thanks again!

“You know I can take whatever I want”. Rey laughed and kissed the top of her boyfriend’s head before continuing to stroke his dark curls. They were sitting inside of Rey’s room on base (as a key player in the takedown of the First Order, she was deemed important enough to get her own corridors. Ben, of course, also got his own room, as the son of General Leia, but he found that he preferred to be with Rey in her room).  
“It’s not exactly taking if I’m willing to give all I have to you” she commented softly. Ben looked up at her from his vantage point, his head resting on Rey’s shoulder.   
“But you already give me so much just by being here; I don’t want to take anything from you, I want to give you it all, everything you’ve ever given me and then some” Ben expressed. Rey’s hand stilled and she looked into Ben’s eyes, her own eyes shining.   
“Why?” she whispered. Ben kissed the nearest piece of skin he could reach, her collarbone, before sitting up slightly and leaning over her, resting a hand on her cheek.   
“Because you are quite literally the Light of my life; I would not be here, with my family, my friends, if you had not guided me. I would still be alone, broken and lost, if you had not found me. You gave me everything; you gave me life. I will never understand how you saw the good in me, the Light in me, and I will never be able to thank you enough or to pay you back”.   
“You’re not indebted to me, Ben. You don’t have to give me anything or do anything to me” Rey scolded him, placing a hand on his face for emphasis. Ben shook his head.  
“I know I don’t have to; I want to, desperately so. Because you deserve it, Rey. You’re amazing”.  
“You’re amazing too, Ben. Don’t forget that I’d do anything for you” Rey said softly but firmly, pushing some of his hair out of his face.   
“And that’s what I mean” Ben said, leaning in closer to Rey. “I could take and take and take from you, and you’d still keep on giving. And that’s what makes you so amazing; that’s why I don’t want to take from you, but instead to give and give and give. Because you’re so self-sacrificing, so giving, so loving. I can’t get over it; I can’t get over you”. And with that, he closed the distance between them and gently pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.   
“I love you” Rey whispered tenderly against Ben’s lips. His lips quirked slightly into a smirk.   
“I know” he said. “I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any constructive criticism or suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated in the comments. Have a lovely day!


End file.
